Everlasting Love
by ZPaddty
Summary: BurningLeafShipping Teen to be safe I don't own the Pic But I was tempted to put it ..Rights go to the person that made the pic I don't own Pokemon Red/Leaf
1. My Ver

**Ages: 14**

* * *

Black and Red are playing in a playground

Red: "Black! C'mon!"

Black: "Hmm?"

Red: "I know you have a crush on her, but let's play now! And stop staring at her! It's creepy!"

Black turned dark red

Black: "Was I staring?"

Red: "Yeah...Who is that?"

Black: "I don't know...Let's get a closer look!"

Black and Red rushed over and saw a Brown haired boy kicking a beautiful girl in a white Poke-Cap.

Red: "Let's help her."

Black: "NO! Gary has a gang!...Bye!"

Then Black ran away...In Poke terms...Wild Black fled the battle!

Red: "Fine."

Red came over and kicked him in the back.

Gary: "Well, well well. Isn't it Red."

Red: "Leave her alone!"

Gary: "So, she's ya Girl?"

Red Turned Deep red

Red: "N-no."

Gary: "Awww! Looks like Red Found himself a Pathetic Girlfriend!"

Then everyone of Gary's Gang laughed.

Gary: "Okay! Fine! I'll stop! If you Win in a Pokemon battle!

Red: "Sound good."

Gary: "Go Blastoise!"

Red: "Go Venusaur!"

Gary: "Type advantage won't win!

Blastoise walked over and bit Venusaur on the head. Venusaur grunted in pain, but countered with sleep powder and finished Blastoise with a frenzy plant.

Red: "Hmmph! You might be a gym leader, but I am an Ex Champ!"

Gary: "I will get you for this!"

Then Gary fled with his Gang

Girl: "That was very brave of you."

Red blushed at this remark

Girl: "By the way...My Name's Leaf...I'll see you around..."

Black then came over to Red...Which is his name all over and steaming.

Black: "You like her, don't you?"

Red: "Sorta...Okay...A lot...I just met her and she takes the breath away from me."

Black: "Lover boy."

Then the bell rung and they went back to class.

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

It was school and Leaf, The new girl was in his class.

Teacher: "Okay, class This is Leaf, She's new can someone show her around school during lunch?"

Red's hand went up instantly after she said that.

Teacher: "Okay, Red your going to do it. Now, Leaf pick a seat."

Leaf walked over and saat right up to Lover-Boy

Leaf: "Hi, Hero.", Said Leaf, in a flirty tone.

Red: "Okay, "Princess". "

Leaf: "I like that nickname."

* * *

**Lunch...(After they ate)**

* * *

Red: So here's the girls bathroom, next to the boys."

Leaf: "Thanks, Hero."

And thus, a great friendship is born! Red and Leaf play/See each other every chance they get, they go to movies, the beach and anywhere else they can go. But one day...

Red: "She's not my girlfriend!"

Leaf: "And he's not my boyfriend!"

Gary: "Okay...Love Birds."

Then Gary walked away, laughing.

Red: "I can't believe that guy..."

Leaf: "I know right."

Red: "C'mon let's get on the swing sets!"

Leaf: "Okay!"

They raced onto the swings.

Black: "RED AND LEAF SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Red: "Stop!"

Black: "But you do like her!"

Red: "Shut up!"

Leaf and Red started to chase Black around the playground. But somewhere in the middle, Red got tripped and fell on Leaf...Lip to lip.

Red and Leaf closed their eyes and enjoyed their moment

Red: "Mmmmmm."

Leaf: "Mmmmmm."

After the kiss, Red was the first who spoke.

Red: "That...Was nice."

Leaf: "...Very..."

Then they hugged embracing each other and their new relationship.

Red: "Your beautiful, Leaf."

Leaf: "Thank you, Handsome."

Red: "School is over, Do you wanna see my Mom, Black, my and My little Brother Ash?"

**(If you are a hardcore Poke-Fan, You'll get that. Ash is Red's brother theory)**

Leaf: "Okay!

Red and Leaf rushed over to his house.

Then the walked in the door.

Delia: "Hi, Red! Is that your Girlfriend?"

Red: "Yeah. Is Black and Ash here?"

Delia: "ASH, BLACK COME HERE!"

Both: "Yes, Mother."

Ash: "Hi! I was playing with my friend Iris! What's wrong?"

Then a girl about his age,**(12)** Came down.

Iris: "Hi!"

Red: "And this is Black."

Leaf: "Jerk face!"

Black: "Hi...Sorry...For uh...Running away like a crazy chicken."

Leaf pouted and and walked away.

Black: "You only knew her for one week and a half and your dating her?"

Red: "Yeah.."

Black: "Fights are bound to happen.."

Red: "Well...maybe maybe not."

* * *

**10 Minutes later...**

* * *

Leaf: "Do you think we'll have kids someday?"

Red blushed at that...Not starting a family...the process of making a family.

Red: "Um...Yeah. But not soon..."

Leaf: "I know school and stuff."

Red: "So, can I come to your house?"

Leaf: "Okay!"

As they walked out, only one soul was watching them,Gary Oak.

Gary: 'I'll rain on their parade!', Thought Gary

Red and went with Leaf in her journey through Kanto, They were old enough. And Leaf picked Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur seems to have a crush on Venusaur.

Leaf: "This is going to be fun!"

Red: "Yeah."

So they went off to the next town ahead.

* * *

**At the town...**

* * *

Red: "Let's stay here at this Poke-Center for the night."

Leaf: "Okay."

They walked in, seeing a 20 year old female with pink and and a Chensey.

Red: "We'd like to get a place to stay tonight please."

Nurse Joy: "Okay, One room or two?"

Leaf: "One."

Nurse Joy: "Okay, Here's your key card, the room number is 009, On the left."

Red: "Thanks."

Nurse Joy: "By the way, Don't do anything you'll regret."

Red: "Uhhh...We won't do that...we've been dating for a few days."

Nurse Joy: "Anyways, if you are, come here and pick it up."

Leaf: "Okay?"

Leaf and Red walked over to their room, Not noticing Gary sneaking inside.

Leaf: "Nice room."

Red: "Umm why only one bed?"

Leaf: "She thinks we're okay sleeping together, to late now I guess."

Red: "I'm taking a bath now."

Leaf: "Okay."

* * *

**Five Minutes later...**

* * *

Red came out fully dressed, and was shocked at what he saw: Leaf was kissing Gary

Red: "So that's how it is?! Huh!? I HATE YOU LEAF, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

Then Red stormed out the door.

Leaf: "RED COME BACK! GARY DID IT!"

Gary: "Looks like it worked."

Leaf: "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!

Then Leaf ran out to find Red.

Red: "I hate her..", said a lonely Red next to a pound.

Leaf: "Red...Gary kissed me...I din't do it...I hated it too."

Red: "Liar!"

Leaf: "If I didn't love you, would I do this?"

Red: "Do what?"

Leaf: "This."

Leaf attacked Red's lips with hers. After the kiss:

Red: "Why would I did I ever think you would cheat?"

Leaf: "I don't know..."  
Both: "I love you."

Gary in the bushes: "I lose."

Then Gary started crying.

**The End**


	2. My Friend's Ver

**White is a single child**

**Leaf is a single child**

**Gary is an orphan and is raised by**

**Ages:18**

**My friend did this, you can't correct it, he likes it kept original.**

* * *

Black and Red are playing in a playground

Red: "Black! Stop staring at White!"

Black: "Hmm?"

Red: "I know you have a crush on her, but let's play now! And stop staring at her! It's creepy!"

Black turned dark red

Black: "Was I staring?"

Red: "Yeah...Who is that?"

Black: "I don't know...Let's get a closer look!"

Black and Red rushed over and saw a Brown haired boy kicking a beautiful girl in a white Poke-Cap.

Red: "Let's help her."

Black: "NO! Gary has a gang!...Bye!"

Then Black ran away...In Poke terms...Wild Black fled the battle!

Red: "Fine."

Red came over and pelted Gary in...Places

Gary: "I WILL FIND YOU!"

Then Wild Gary Oak fled the battle.

Girl: "That was very brave of you."

Red blushed at this remark

Girl: "By the way...My Name's Leaf...I'll see you around..."

Then she winked and blew him a kiss then walked away.

Black then came over to Red...Which is his name all over and steaming.

Black: "You like her, don't you?"

Red: "Sorta...Okay...A lot...I just met her and she takes the breath away from me."

Black: "It was like that when I met White."

Then they walked home.

**The next day...**

* * *

It was school and Leaf, The new girl was in his class.

Teacher: "Okay, class This is Leaf, She's new can someone show her around school during lunch?"

Red's hand went up instantly after she said that.

Teacher: "Okay, Red you'r going to do it. Now, Leaf pick a seat."

Leaf walked over and saat right up to Lover-Boy

Leaf: "Hi, Hero.", Said Leaf, in a flirty tone.

Red: 'She knows I like her and now she's teasing me.'

* * *

**Lunch...(After they ate)**

* * *

Red: So here's the girls bathroom, next to the boys."

Leaf: "Thanks, Hero."

And thus, a great friendship is born! Red and Leaf play/She eachother every chance they get, they go to movies, the beach and anywhere else they can go. But one day...

Red: "She's not my girlfriend!"

Leaf: "And he's not my boyfriend!"

Gary: "Okay...Love Birds."

Then Gary walked away, laughing.

Red: "I can't believe that guy..."

Leaf: "I know right."

Red: "C'mon let's get on the swing sets!"

Leaf: "Okay!"

They raced onto the swings.

Black: "RED AND LEAF SITTING IN A TRE G!"

Red: "Stop!"

Black: "But you do like her!"

Red: "Shutup!"

Leaf and Red started to chase Balkc around the playground. But somewhere in the middle, Red got tripped and fell on Leaf...Lip to lip.

Red: "...!"

Leaf: "...!"

When Red got off red, he ran away.

Leaf: "RED! WAIT!"

Leaf: "Red..."

Black: "He really likes you..."

Leaf: "I know...I wanted to tell him...That I Lo..."

Gary had grabbed Leaf from behind

Leaf: "MMMMMMIIHHSJHAF!"

Gary: "Be quiet! Black, Go tell Red if he want's to See his little girlfriend again, he'll fight me tomorrow! same time, same place!"

Black: "I can take you!"

Gary: "And my gang?"

Suddenly, 10 guys showed up.

Black: "Grrr!"

Then Black ran away.

* * *

**At Black's house...**

* * *

Red: "What do you want?"

Black: "LEAF WAS CAPTURED BY GARY!"

Red: "WHAT!?"

Black: "Cone here tomorrow and fight Gary at this time."

Then Black gave him a note from Gary.

* * *

_Dear, Loser_

_I got your girlfriend, come and fight me if you dare but if you don't win of show up, you'll never see her again!_

_From: Gary, Your surperior._

* * *

Red: **"Grr! I'll bring an army! Whitney, the heavy hitter, Ash, the fast demon, Iris, The Marshal champ! AND MANY MANY MORE!"**

Black: "He said if you bring more people...He'll.."

Red: "I'll bring them anyway."

Then Red became making up a way to get Gary

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Leaf: "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?!"

Gary: "Kill you..Maybe.."

Leaf: "I HATE YOU!"

Gary: "Whatever."

Voice: "YOUR GOING TO HELL!"

Gary: "Who are you!"

Voice: "Your worst nightmare, Red!"

Red jumped out of the shadows and kicked Gary in the chest

Gary: "You'll pay!"  
Red puched Gary, then Gary fell to the ground, bleeding. Then he started punching him rapidly. But then Gary yelled for help and eight of his guys were coming in (Two were holding Leaf).

Red: "I'd knew you'd say that!"

Then Red wolf whistled.

Then Trip,White,Ash,Misty,Iris,Brock,Cilan,Dawn,Dawn,Ma y and N came out. The rest of his friends couldn't show up, but whishes the best luck.

Gary: "Ha! We might be outnumberd, but my eight fighters are trained to fight! Each with a diffrient marshal art!"

Red: "CHARGE!"

Everyone was in a bloody duel! It was fair overall, but Gary's fighters had stuff like bats and pipes.

Somewhere in it all, was Gary fighting Red, Gary threw some punches and Red fell to the ground. And Gary was going to finish it with his pipe. But suddenly, a girl with a white cap grabbed him from behind!

Leaf: "FINISH HIM!"

Red: "You don't have to tell me twice!"

Red Continued punching him and then Gary fell to the ground, unconsious. After that, Red and his fourses advanced and won the battle.

Leaf: "I love you, Red."

Red: "I love you, two, Leaf."

Then Red closed the gap, Kissing her for two minutes..after, they seperated for air.

Then Everyone was "aww"ing

**The End**


End file.
